The Day Donna should have Burned up
by VortexBlue
Summary: Donna's always had an amazing mind and the Doctor, unable to actually take the memories out, had to place so far back in her sub-conscious part of her mind so that she will never remember. But as I said- Donna has an amazing mind. Soon memories start flooding back and leads The Doctor to his biggest case ever, How has Donna not burned up yet? Note: This is Based in more then a Day
1. Chapter 1

Donna strolled down the road to HC Clements where she had resurrected her job of 'the best temp in Chiswick'. She pulled open the door and stomped into the office as if she owned the place, even though she hadn't been there for pretty much a whole year, or had she? The past year was pretty sketchy in her mind and she couldn't remember much of the year that had gone past. She sat in her swivel chair and turned to her computer pleased that no one had made a great deal over her return. That was when, at the exact wrong moment, Sally strolled over. Sally was a perky brown-eyed American with bleach-blonde hair which curled up at her shoulders and bounced when she walked. Most of the office loved her but her persistent perkiness seemed to do none but get on Donna's nerves.

"Good morning, Donna!" Sally sung cheerfully.

"Morning, Sally," Donna grumbled, hoping the tone of her voice would give Sally a hint on what Donna wanted her to do next. Unfortunately for Donna that tactic obviously failed as Sally set a basket of muffins on her desk.

"Welcome back!'" she cheered, only to receive a groan from Donna who was realising she wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon.

"What do you want Sally?'" Donna asked tersely. Sally looked a little taken aback for only a few short moments before flashing Donna her biggest smile.

"I came to welcome you back to HC Clements!" She declared cheerfully accompanied by a slight clap of hr hands. Sally's actions often left Donna wonder how she was smart enough to work at such a place. Sure, Donna was not bright spark herself but she was sure you needed an intellect beyond 3 years old to work such a job.

"Sally, I'm trying to work so…"

"Could I leave? Sure I just want to welcome you back!" She sung before disappearing behind her desk. Donna tapped at her computer and subconsciously took a muffin from the basket. Taking a bite of the sweet flavoursome mix of cake, cinnamon and chocolate chips swirled around her mouth. She had to, unfortunately, admit to herself that they were good.

~oOo~

"You're later then you said you would be," Donna's mum greeted her abruptly before Donna had even departed the bright blue car.

"And what am I, 5?" Donna responded snarkily, slipping out of the car.

"'Just give me the keys, I'm meeting Janet in half an hour," Her mother snapped, holding out her hand.

"Here!" Donna snapped in reply before coming close to slapping the keys into her mother's hand before inquiring "And where's granddad? Up the hill again?"

"When isn't he?" Her mum sighed walking to the car. Donna stomped into the house to snatch the flask of tea off the table and walked it up to her granddad

~oOo~

"Thank you," Wilfred said, taking the flask of tea from Donna. He placed his eye back on the eyepiece of the telescope before gently exclaiming; "Won't you look at that!"

"What is it?" Donna inquired with intrigue. In the last weeks she had, much to her surprise, found herself more intrigued with what's beyond the Earth than she see ever though she would. Both now and before this new-found interest; Donna cherished the time she spent with her grandfather.

"The constellation of Cerberus," he replied taking his eye off the eyepiece and pointing at it for Donna to have a look. Donna peered into it. "Magnificent, isn't it?" Wilf asked her. Donna smiled.

"Yes, granddad it's very-" Donna was cut off when she saw what was almost like a flashback. Something blue. It was spinning wildly as it trekked across the sky at an amazing speed. It appeared in the form of…a police box? It was that thought that made Donna's head beat like crazy. She moaned in pain.

"Donna, are you alright?" Wilf asked. Her mind distracted from the flying police box and on the pounding headache she felt an oddly quick relief, only a slight ache remaining.

"Yeah, I think I might going mad, though"' she joked with a slight laugh. Her grandfather looked at her, an uneasy look on his face. 'It's fine, my head just hurts a bit,'

"Lemme feel," Wilf offers before, without awaiting consent, placing his hand on his granddaughter's head. 'Hot, you are!'

"Well I try," Donna joked, another soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"No! You feel like you were just on the sun!" His eyes widened in a look of realisation, "I think you should get in the house! Now!"

"Oh, granddad, it's just a headache, I'll be fine,"

"No! Go! Get in there!" Wilf shout, demanding Donna to comply. Hearing the urgency in her grandfather's voice Donna turned and sped walked over to her house and closed the door behind her- her headache now completely faded. Feelings of confusion, concern toward her grandfather and even a little bit of fear engulfed her.

**A/N AND THAT'S THE DAY DONNA SHOULD HAVE BURNED UP! XD I'm joking, of course, the next chapter is on its way.****The 10th can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10th doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh My Gosh I should mention this is based before her marriage (obviously as it involves the 10**__**th**__** Doctor) it's based before Wilf became the temporary companion (once again- obvious).**_

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile**_

'You alright, Hon?' Donna's mum asked her as she descended the steps early that morning, 'Granddad said you were sick last night,'  
'Yeah- Yeah, I'm fine,' Donna replied taking the keys from the table and walking out to the car, before she could get a replying comment from her mum, the door slamming behind her. She didn't need to be at HC Clements for another hour but she needed time to think. The blue police box recurred in her dreams that night and she woke up feeling like she spent the night in a sauna though it was just on the cusp of Winter and she usually had to cover herself in Doonas and blankets. The traffic light flicked red and she came to a stop. Just for a second, in her mind she saw a brunette man in a tight suit holding up some sort of thing and yelling _run. _Donna's hand raced to her head as it felt sore with the almost memory-like thought.  
'Ow!' She yelped, forget feeling like she woke up in a sauna, her head was so hot it felt like it was on fire. She heard honks of cars behind her. 'Alright! I'm going!' she yelled although no one would have heard her. She muttered crossly to herself as she turned left.

Donna's return, luckily, was not the hype of the office that day. It was a new temp who had transferred to HC Clements in Chiswick named Shaun Temple. Donna decided to not draw attention to herself, although he seemed like a pretty decent guy, she, instead, sat at her computer flicking through files. She wasn't really paying attention to her work, her mind drew back to the blue box and brunette man. Soon she was sweating.  
'Are you okay?' Came an unidentifiable male voice from behind her, 'You're sweating,'  
'Yeah, I'm fine,' Donna replied turning in her swivel chair.  
'It's not normal for people to sweat in this weather, you look hot,'  
'Well I try,' Donna joked.  
'I didn't... I wasn't meant…..,'  
'It's fine,' Donna said turning back to her computer.  
'Did you want a drink of water or something?'  
'No! I mean I think I'm capable of getting one myself,' she replied not too sure why she turned him down so quick.  
'I'm sure you are,' He replied with a smile. Donna could feel herself blush slightly from behind the computer. 'I'm Shaun, by the way, Shaun Temple,'  
'Donna Noble,' Donna replied turning and sticking her hand out. Shaun shook it.  
'I better…. You know,' He said taking a step in the direction of his desk.  
'Yeah,' Donna replied dropping her hand.  
'See ya around 'round,' he said walking to her desk. Donna turned back to the computer in her swivel chair.

_**Thank you for reading! I value and appreciate all my readers unless you are that stupid annoying fly who comes to read my uncompleted chapters before repeatedly running into my door XD (sorry, I should really stop writing stories late at night but for some reason that's when I get my best ideas) but really- I love you guys.  
The 10**__**th**__** can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10**__**th**__** doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile**_

_**As you can see new picture! And as you asked- oh, you didn't, oh well, I'm going to tell you anyway, I drew that! Yes, for once in my life I finally drew something decent for once in my life XD. Trust me I can't draw.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed**_

The work day at H. C. Clements was coming to a close and Donna was filing the last of the documents for the day when Shaun approached her from a group of other employees of the company who had finished their tasks for the day.

'Hello there, Donna!' he smiled.

'Hi, Shaun,' Donna replied softly with a smile, 'I see you've found your place,' Shaun chuckled,

'I guess so,' he replied. Donna turned to place the folders back in the filing cabinet. 'So some of us are going for drinks tonight, care to join us?' Donna closed the filing cabinet's drawer and turned.

'Sure, why not?' she replied glad there was a way to get out of being smothered by her mother and grandfather about last night's headache, plus she had to get her mind off that memory-like scene that ran through her head earlier with the brunette man. Come to think of it he looked familiar, like someone she'd seen before, only once or twice but it was banging in the back of her head. John Smith she thought to herself remembering the man with a mournful look on his face that was with her mum and grandfather that afternoon she woke up in her clothes, that was the first day she could remember properly actually, well from that moment at least.

'Donna?' Shaun asked softly. Donna, who had noticed she had zoned out for at least a minute looked at him and shook her head slightly.

'Yeah, sorry, just. You know…' she froze a bit, 'Sorry, don't worry about it,'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, it's not important,'

'So I'll see you soon?' Shaun asked.

'Yeah. Where are we going anyway?'

'Um, oh,' He mutters before taking his phone out his pocket and gives it to her, 'Just put your number in here,' he said with a smile.

'Your Mr big shot, aren't you?' Donna joked putting her number into his phone, 'A girl's number and a plan to have her out for drinks in one day,' Shaun laughed blushing slightly. Donna handed him his phone and he smiled.

'Thanks, so I'll see you later?'

'Yeah,' She replied.

~~0o0~~

'Look, she's on time today,' Sylvia retorted as her daughter entered the house.

'Yeah, not for long,' Donna replied starting her way upstairs.

'What do you mean by that?' Sylvia asks following her.

'I'm going out for drinks,' Donna stated walking into her room.

'And what poor man has the infortune to take you?' Sylvia asked standing by the door. Donna opened the door.

'I'm going with friends from work,' Donna replied frustration lacing her voice before closing the door again and getting changed.

~~o0o~~

Shaun must have noticed Donna approaching as he was already half way to the door when she entered the pub.

'Glad you made it,' he greeted her with a big smile yelling to be heard above all the noise and there was a lot of it from people chatting, bartenders calling out the drinks ready and some topless drunk guy dancing on the table in front of the angry manager obviously about to kick him out whom Donna attempted to keep her eyes off which is hard when that's the direction you're looking.

'Drinks?' Sally asked walking past them with a tray and handing them one each. Shaun looked at the drink oddly.

'It was my turn,' he said. Sally nodded, 'I know, but I shouted them,' she said before disappearing into a big group of employees from H C Clements.

_What's this?_ Donna mouthed to Shaun sniffing the drink but before Shaun could answer or she could ask someone else the group turned to them and Gunther, a tall brown-skinned man who was also a temp raised his glass.

'To Shaun! We welcome you to H C Clements!' he announced raising his glass.

'To Shaun!' Everyone else, including Donna, called in a way that was certainly not united.

_**The 10**__**th**__** can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10**__**th**__** doctor! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reviewers, you make this all worthwhile**_

_**I know- I've been slack- sorry. **_

_**Warning! There is useless ranting in the author's notes at the end after the chapter, feel free to take no notice of it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed**_

Donna woke up groaning, her head was pounding. She's had a _little _too much the night before and meaning a lot in saying a little. The night before was hazy in her mind. _Not different to pretty much every other day of the past year_ she thought to herself still groaning. She was meant to be working today but she seriously couldn't care less. She closed her eyes and turned over in an attempt of sleep but her efforts were in vein when she heard a shout.

'Doctor!' the voice called. Come to think of it the voice was an exact replica of Donna's! Her eyes flung open and she looked around. She warily got up. Her head started throbbing her hand moving up to hold it and she couldn't walk in a straight line, though she was contemplating whether this was out of tiredness or last night's drunkenness, she stumbled to the window and leaned against the frame looking out it not seeing anything odd.

'Doctor!' The voice yelled again. This is when Donna noticed the voice was in her head. _Well isn't that wizard _Donna thought to herself. _Hallucinating._ She sighed now fully awake, but still affected by her hangover, she stumbles downstairs looking raggedy. Her ginger hair was knotty and looked like a

'Look what the cat dragged in,' Sylvia stated in seeing her daughter in her haggard state.

'Yeah yeah, ha ha,' Donna replied irritably as she switch on the kettle make tea.

~~~oOo~~~

The Doctor was wandering through 1950s New York. He had no destination in mind nor any plan on how long he'd spend there, just that he was consistently reminded of his companions. _Rose would like that _his thoughts would point out. _Donna would certainly have something to say about that_ his mind consistently yelled. _Martha would be there helping already _he thought watching a mother pick up a child with a new graze on his knee. He missed his best friend- whom had to forget, he missed his girlfriend, although she would have adjusted to the clone and would barely spare him a thought by now, well, as he saw it at least. He didn't think about the girl he couldn't love as much but she was there, nagging in the back of his mind bringing him guilt with every thought of her. He didn't want another companion, all of them ended drastically, either like Donna- who had to forget, Rose, who was trapped in a parallel universe or Martha, who was one of the very few who just left under her own influence, but he still had ruined her life beforehand. Then there were some, a select few, who had died. _But is it a select few? _He thought to himself. Faces of many who had died flashed in his mind- Jenny, the daughter he almost had, Astrid- the girl he almost travelled with, Luke Rattigan- the man who had done a good thing at the end of his life, River Song- whoever she was she seemed important to him then she died, faces- so many faces, so much death all for him. How could he be trusted with a life? He sat on an old park bench and sighed. He looked in the direction of where the TARDIS was parked. He didn't want to go back, not quite yet. He watched a couple of children running around the soft green grass of the park reminding him of the children back in Gallifrey. 2.47 billion- that was how many there were before he ended it all. That number haunted his dreams, which were already nightmares, in the very little time he slept. He was almost afraid to close his eyes, every time, he was afraid all it would give him flashes and glimpses of the past, _his_ past. His sad, terrible past. Many would say that he had saved so many, so much more than he had lost but, as every victory was his happiness, every loss weighed on his hearts. Underneath the façade of bravery and happiness sat a solemn, scared man haunted by the past.

_**The 10**__**th**__** can't help but press big threatening buttons! There's one right below this labelled review. Press it- in honour of the 10**__**th**__** Doctor (It might cheer him up a bit)! Please any feedback welcome- good or bad. Constructive criticism not only welcome but encouraged. **_


End file.
